


Who you really belong to

by BlurryFish



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Jealous Dracula, Parent/Child Incest, Possesive Dracula, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurryFish/pseuds/BlurryFish
Summary: After the events of “Hotel Transylvania”. Dracula hasn’t quite accepted Johnny as Mavis’s boyfriend and is still very protective of his “little girl”. So on day, when Mavis is alone in her room while Johnny is helping in the hotel, Dracula pays her a visit in hope to find out she’s still a virgin. After being disappointed he shows Mavis she still belongs to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream about this some months ago and I was just like... I need to write that s*** down, so here we are.  
Sorry I make weird dreams in general. Enjoy!

It has been some time now that Mavis and Johnny first met and zinged but Dracula still had it difficult sometimes he had to share his daughter with him, _a human_, _her boyfriend_. Johnny was a nice guy but that didn’t stop Dracula for getting jealous whenever they where together. He felt like he was losing her and was also starting to become afraid and ask himself if Johnny didn’t any… “nasty” stuff with her. It was already difficult for him to try and accept Johnny to be with her, yet alone having him touching _his_ little Mavis in inappropriate ways. They weren’t even married! Well they where engaged and planned to tying the knot in some months. He’s happy for her, to have found her happiness.

But that didn’t stop him to now go to Mavis her bedroom (that she now shared with Johnny) and prepared to show her that she still belongs to him.

He knocked twice on her door to be responded by a simple “come in”.

Dracula opened the door to be greeted by Mavis and Johnny, sitting on _their_ bed.

“My sweet little honeypie, could I have a moment with you alone please?”

“Yeah, sure dad.” Mavis said with a questioning look

That was Johnny’s clue to leave.

“Ok no problem, I’ll leave you guys to it. I’ll be nearby.”

“Not too nearby.”

His voice sounded so cold and strict that it send shivers to Johnny’s spine.

“Euh… right, then… I’ll go outside and catch some air. Bye sweetie.”

_Sweetie…_

And gone he was.

As Dracula was making his way on the bed to sit next to his daughter, she had a concerning look on her face.

“Dad, will you please tell me what’s going on? You’re acting weird.”

“Well you see my little Poison Berry, you and Johnny will marry soon.

Do you know what is expected from a marriage?”

Mavis doesn’t know where her father is getting at so she just responds hesitantly.

“Showing your love to the other person who you are in love with for the rest of your days?”

She grabbed her glass of fake blood from the nightstand and was about to take a sip.

“That too but you know, there is also *cough* the honeymoon part… Do you know about that?”

Mavis spit all of the blood from her mouth.

“Dad! Do we really have to talk about that?”

“Well it’s kind off an important part, no? Sooo, you do know about it and what it consists of?”

Dracula waited impatiently for Mavis her response.

“It’s common knowledge no? After all these years you hear about the other couples and their

marriage. Also we live in a hotel where a lot of monsters had their honeymoon, I know what happens

then when I walk by sometimes.” Mavis goes on defending why she knows all this, while doing so she

said something that would’ve been better she didn’t say.

“And by the way, Johnny and I already have-“

That’s the moment when Dracula was looking at her with wide eyes and Mavis in shock by what she

realised she just said.

“You and Johnny… already did... it?”

Mavis didn’t know what to say anymore, she tries to explain it and stay calm.

“He’s my boyfriend dad, it’s normal nowadays to do it before marriage.”

“Yes Little Mouse, I know I’m an old fashioned monster and that everything is different now. To tell

you the truth I still have it difficult to see you with him.”

She looked at her father with a sad look on her face.

“But.. I thought you had accepted him.”

Disappointed in himself, he stands up and replies

“I did my best to do so, he is a nice guy and he makes you happy but…”

And then the mood changes for the worst.

**“… I want you all for myself.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll all enjoy it! ^.^

There was a cold breeze passing through the room after Dracula confessed his thoughts.

Mavis answered with a confused voice.

“Dad, what exactly do you mean by that?”

“It means that you are still mine and I want you to remember that.” He said while approaching her more and

more to then put his hand on her shoulder.

“But you’re my dad!” she yelled.

“That’s why I love you and…” he paused and pushed Mavis on the bed.

“…you just look so much like your mother.”

Mavis falls into the bed and Dracula’s immediately on top of her.

“Dad please don’t do this!” she exclaimed.

“You’re my daughter, you will obey me.” He said and touched her right cheek gently.

Even is this moment of huge fear and betrayal she tried to use her telekinetic powers on her father but Drac with his great reflexes counters her powers with his own, more powerful ones.

She was powerless against him.

He then proceeded to grab her arms with his left hand to put them behind her head so she wouldn’t struggle too much and started to touch her everywhere.

Mavis looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

“Dad, please, stop it!”

She knew at this point he wouldn’t listen to her pleads so she started thinking about other options.

The best thing she could think of was screaming for help.

“Johnny! Johnny! Anyone!” Dracula put his hand on her mouth for a second to let her be quiet.

“No one will come Coffin Cake, it’s just you and me here.” He said calmly and released his hand her mouth for it to be replaced by his lips.

The kiss felt so wrong, but there is nothing Mavis could do about it.

It didn’t last long before Dracula forced her mouth open with his tongue and at the same time started undressing her with his one free hand and kicking her shoes of with his feet.

He first started with pulling down her black and red striped tights until they were on the floor next to the bed, immediately followed by tearing of her black turtleneck dress.

“I’m sorry for your clothes Little Mouse, I will get you other ones tomorrow. I promise.”

Mavis really wasn’t thinking about her ripped clothes at the moment, although she really felt bad seeing her own father with a satisfying look in his eyes while she was barely covered, only her black gloves, panties and bra remaining.

She felt powerless and knew that nothing will help for what is about to happen.

“You look so beautiful honey.” Said Dracula with a smile on his face. He took of her remaining clothes and there was Mavis, completely naked in front of him. Drac pulled partially his pants of and without warning shoved his dick inside Mavis. Mavis, not being prepared let out a loud scream, almost immediately blocked by Dracula. It hurt, it hurt really bad. Physically and mentally. Johnny was always careful with her, prepared her enough before going in. Foreplay is important. Drac was also a lot bigger down there than Johnny so Mavis wasn’t used to that.

But most importantly, she had sex with Johnny because she loved him in a different way she ever loved anyone. She couldn’t do that with her father, the person who protected her from anything since she was a little baby, the person she trusted the most in the world. Her trust was completely broken now and she started crying while her dad was pounding into her.

He wiped her tears from her face with his finger and said calmly in her ear, still thrusting

“It’s alright sweetie, daddy is right here with you.”

Mavis, looking at the wall on her right, told him in a weak, broken, barely hearing voice ‘You’re not my dad…”

“Yes I am… and always will be.” Drac told in a calm and then exciting voice as he was about to cum inside her. After catching his breath he pulled out, revealing Mavis’s pussy leaking with a mix of cum and blood. Mavis couldn’t move from everything that happened and stayed on the bed with eyes half closed, still crying and sobbing.

Dracula put his pants back on and turned to Mavis.

“I still have some things to do around the hotel so I must be leaving now. When I’m gone keep the door locked until you are presentable again. If anyone asks why it’s locked just say… well… you’ll find something to say, you are smart. Smart enough that you know to keep this little thing that happened a secret.”

He stepped to the door and before opening it he looked at Mavis again.

“I will allow you to continue to see Johnny and you can do anything you want. You just have to remember who you really belong to. I hope you have learned that lesson now?”

Mavis nodded weakly and Dracula left with a smile on his face.

“That’s my girl.” She was alone now in the room. Naked, torn apart. She didn’t know what to do so she jus closed her eyes and fell asleep some time later, exhausted .


End file.
